


The Look Of Love

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Charity meets Vanessa’s mother – and it so doesn’t go to plan.For @bitchesloveswanqueen, who prompted this fic.





	The Look Of Love

Charity leant against the bar, pen in hand, and perused the crossword open in front of her. She had two left to complete the puzzle and she couldn’t put her finger on them yet. The fact she had completed two puzzles already attested to how quiet her afternoon had been so far. Lunch time had been lively for a weekday but then it had pretty much cleared out with only two tables occupied. She’d cleaned and done a stock check and now she was just plain bored.

Vanessa was due in about an hour. Her girlfriend was leaving work early to meet her mother and was bringing her to the Woolpack to meet Charity. It would be an interesting introduction considering Vanessa’s mother currently knew nothing about her. The two didn’t get on and Vanessa rarely mentioned her mother. They hadn’t spoken to each other once during the whole time Charity had been officially dating Vanessa. Then there had been a phone call out of the blue two nights ago, Vanessa’s mother declaring she was coming to visit her and then hurrying of the phone far too quickly for Vanessa to even protest, never mind tell her anything about her own life.

So, Vanessa planned to tell her mother and then bring her to say hello. Charity thought the plan might be a little floored, especially if the other woman’s mother was as much as a snob as had been suggested. She was determined to be on her best behaviour and would probably scape through if the woman only had negative things to say about her. It was when people criticised Vanessa that she struggled to hold her tongue – just ask that snotty stud farmer Veronica.

The pub door opened and a well-dressed woman, possibly in her late fifties or her early sixties walked in. She was small and thin with light brown hair – wearing a grey pencil skirt and light pink blouse. Charity hadn’t seen her before, so she wasn’t a local – probably someone who had been on a business meeting somewhere nearby.

“What can I get you” Charity asked politely.

“Just a tonic water with ice please – sadly I’m driving” the customer replied pleasantly.

Charity placed the pen down by the crossword and moved away to pick up a glass and shovel some ice in. As she returned to the customer with the glass and an open bottle of tonic water she could see that the woman was looking down at the crossword clues. Charity hoped she wasn’t the type of person who told you the answers.

“I should think you’re a bit young for that one” the woman said – tapping the missing ‘across’ clue that Charity hadn’t got yet.

The clue was something about a late 70’s/early 80’s show staring someone Charity didn’t think she’d heard of. She had only been a kid then, so she probably was a bit young, but Charity wasn’t entirely sure if the older woman was being friendly or mocking her. There was certainly something playful about this customers tone.

“I’ll give you a clue…” the older woman chuckled - “Don’t make me angry, you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.”

The attempt at a menacing male accent was lousy but Charity did recognise the quote. She scrunched her brow as she racked her brain to try and figure out where she had heard it before. Then an image of dodgy camera work and a bloke in green body paint wearing a nappy flashed into her mind.

“The Incredible Hulk” she chuckled.

The woman smiled and picked up Charity’s pen, handing it across to her in a manner that could only be described as flirtatious. Charity felt her eyebrows creeping up as she was handed the pen – being flirted with by older men was part and parcel of owning and working at a pub – it very rarely happened with older women though. Perhaps since dating Vanessa she had more lesbian vibes flowing than in previous years. Or she was just imagining it of course – letting her own ego run away with her.

“Bit brighter than the average barmaid, aren’t you?” the woman smirked – leaning forward over the bar slightly as she spoke.

She was definitely being flirted with. The shift in the woman’s position had brought her closer to Charity who had started writing in the answer to the clue. She placed the pen back down again and straightened up, bringing her a safe distance away from the customer again. Not that she minded being flirted with really. She used to actively flirt with all new customers but since Vanessa happened the urge to flaunt herself had diminished. She’d have all the attention she needed waiting for her in bed at the end of her shift.

“Bit prettier than the ones in my local too” the customer continued – openly admiring Charity as she spoke. Her tone was light though – playful still – which suggested she was just having a bit of fun.

“I’m the landlady” Charity half protested – straightening up further and squaring her shoulders to make herself look more official.

It was clear the other woman had guessed as much for herself when a smile broke out across her face at Charity’s indignation. It wasn’t often Charity was played and especially not by a complete stranger. At least she wasn’t bored any more though.

“Jenna” - the other woman stretched out her hand as she introduced herself.

Charity narrowed her eyes at the woman but reached out anyway to shake her hand across the bar. She was about to introduce herself when the door to the pub opened again and her gorgeous girlfriend strolled in, carrying Johnny on her hip. Vanessa had dressed quite smartly today – donning tight black jeans, a white blouse and grey button up jacket. She looked great and Charity’s attention was instantly drawn away from the customer.

“Hey babe” she greeted her girlfriend.

 “Hey” Vanessa smiled tight lipped as she approached - “looks like you have met my mum already.”

Something akin to loud sirens started screaming in Charities head. The tiny posh woman was Vanessa’s mum. She was built just like Vanessa - she didn’t know how the hell she’d missed it.  

“Your mum?!” Charity gulped.

Jenna missed her horrified reaction because she was turning away from the bar to greet her daughter. It was an awkward pat on the arm and kiss on the cheek – Vanessa tilting her head away from the contact and not into it as she did with Charity.

“I take it this is my grandson then?” Jenna stated.

Vanessa had once said that her mother had poor maternal instincts and had pretty much just gone through the motions with Vanessa. Charity could instantly see what her girlfriend meant because the older woman smiled at Johnny but made no attempt to coo at him or really interact. Not that Charity felt she had the right to comment on anyone’s parenting skills considering her track history. She was doing so much better now though – something evidenced by the way Johnny squirmed away from Vanessa’s side and towards her.

Charity grinned as he reached out towards her with a big grin on his face. She leant as far over the counter as possible, so she could scoop him out of Vanessa’s arms and lift him over to her side of the bar. He practically squealed with joy which was cute because he wasn’t usually that animated. She had been spoiling him a lot lately to win favour and impress Vanessa though – that might have a hand in his keen reaction.

“Oh, he likes you” Jenna chuckled as the toddler flung his arms around Charity’s neck and hugged her.

Charity glanced across at her girlfriend – obviously they had decided to meet in the pub instead, so Jenna had no idea Vanessa was even dating, never mind the fact she was dating a woman. Vanessa looked back her briefly, her expression unreadable, before taking a deep steadying breath.

“Yes…about that” Vanessa started as she turned her body back towards her mother – “this is my girlfriend Charity.”

They had been expecting a shocked reaction – Vanessa had worried that her mum might be a bit old fashioned about it. When Jenna initially reacted by turning her head in Charity’s direction with an aghast look on her face and clamped her hand over her mouth – well it looked like Vanessa had been right to be nervous. But then the older woman was laughing and desperately trying to hide the fact behind her hand but failing. Vanessa looked almightily confused and a bit put out by the reaction.

“Oh gosh I am so sorry – how awkward” Jenna directed towards Charity between fits of giggles.

Charity cringed and nodded – suddenly understanding the laughter. Vanessa’s mum was less bothered about the ‘girlfriend’ part than she was the fact she had been coming on to Charity just moments before. It was all rather awkward – especially when Vanessa looked between them in irritation – unhappy to be out of the loop. Charity would probably prefer if she stayed that way. Although there was something darkly entertaining about the fact she could have had a full family set if the mood had taken her.

“What’s going on?” her small fiery girlfriend snapped.

Charity turned her focus to the toddler that was still clinging to her – hoping she could avoid the question by cooing at Johnny. Apparently, Vanessa’s not-so-stuck-up mother felt no such need to evade answering.

“Well I didn’t know who she was did I dear” Jenna replied offhandedly - “She was just a pretty woman behind a bar – you’re meant to flirt with them.”

Charity cringed, ready for her small girlfriend to turn into a little ball of rage. She could understand why there was tension between mother and daughter now because Jenna had to know that she was winding Vanessa up.

“You flirted with my mother?!” Vanessa exclaimed – turning her whole body to face Charity and rising onto her tiptoes.

“No!” Charity protested - “She was flirting with me!”

Vanessa gave her an incredulous look but there was a softening of the smaller woman’s stance. Charity looked at her pleadingly – the last thing she wanted was drama. They had been through so much recently with Bails and finding out about Ryan. Charity knew that it hadn’t been an easy ride for Vanessa – that others would have ran a mile. Instead it had brought them closer together and Charity couldn’t imagine going through all this without the other woman. She may not have told Vanessa in so many words, but her life was so much better with Ness in it.

“Help me out here Johnny” she tried for a charm offensive - “tell your mummy I only have eyes for her.”

Johnny looked at her in that really serious way that toddlers had sometimes (probably trying to figure out what an earth she was going on about) before he nodded vigorously. Charity looked towards Vanessa and pointed at Johnny with her free hand – mimicking his nod.

“See even the kid knows!” she smirked.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes, but Charity could tell she was winning and that Vanessa was charmed – at least enough to actually breathe and relax down onto the flat of her feet again. No doubt the topic would come up again later when they didn’t have an audience. The smallest of that audience, young Johnnybobs, was doing wonders for her right now though. He had loosened his hold on her neck and was happily playing with her curls – something his mum always seemed to enjoy doing too. It was a little adorable and it was melting Vanessa’s heart a bit if her girlfriend’s expression was anything to go by. Charity felt much the same way when she watched Vanessa play with Moses or make inroads with Noah. Or the couple of times her girlfriend had cooked for the whole family, including Debbie and her kids. The way her chest fluttered was foreign and almost sickeningly sweet.

“Well this is an awkward start” Jenna piped up again – ruining Charity’s happy train of thought.

Charity and Vanessa both turned and glared in the older woman’s direction in unison. Vanessa’s mother didn’t look remotely perturbed.

“She’s very attractive though dear” Jenna added - “you used to bring home much worse.”

Vanessa glared again but Charity’s face lit up in smug delight. She knew she was hot, she didn’t need her girlfriend’s relatives to tell her that. Hearing about Vanessa’s disastrous attempts at teenage dating – well that could be too gloriously entertaining to miss out on.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of so many connotations of this because it was a great prompt. Hope you enjoyed the one I went with x


End file.
